Rayne's Rpglike adventure
by Seiken
Summary: MOVED TO FICTIONPRESS, there will be a 3 day waiting period till I can modify it there as I am new, srry :(
1. Default Chapter

((Ok this is how it works, I write a chapter, then you all send in reviews which say which way you want the story to go, after oooh… 3 or 4 days I will come back, look at the reviews, then think of my own vote and start writing the next chapter according to the Ballot, I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be released but you Once I have collected all the votes and made my own I will post a review which says which side won, If you want to change your vote you can E-mail me at harpertphsc. and I will take note of the change, If my review isn't posted after 6 days, I may not come back, Sound good? Good.))

((Second note: I may rip off some names from Rpgs/Animes (This is why I put it in Game crossovers) see if you can spot them all!))

((Third note: It is set in the kind of world all Square Rpgs are set in, towards the end of medieval, but people still use Katana's))

Rayne sat back in a loafing chair and pulled out the book he was supposed to be reading for school, the bell rang and he got up to answer, it was his Dad, He stepped in and steadied himself against the wall,

"I don't think you should go out tonight Rayne," He quivered, "It's Dangerous."

Raynes father Used to be a great Elemental summoner and Rayne was used to him worrying. He just sat back down, as soon as he was comfortable the bell rang again and his Dad got up to answer it.

There was a hurried conversation and then His Father Screamed Rayne leapt up and grabbed his fathers Katana from the wall, He ran to the doorway and saw the A dark shape disappearing into the forest carrying his Father's limp body.

He leapt after them and sprinted to catch up, eventually he caught up with them and called a challenge to the heavily armoured stranger, who, to Rayne's surprise turned around and drew his own dark blade. Rayne Leapt into the air and Brought down his Katana on the Stranger's head, but found himself with a swathe of Dark cloth aqround the blade which tightened, snapping it then wound away towards a dark tower in the distance.

**((WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?))**

1. Does Rayne run after the Cloth unarmed

2. Does he run to his Father who tells him to go to Euclid for training to kill the Badass, then dies

3. Does he run to his father who tells him to find some companions and go after the Badass using an elemental summoning stick and the power of Undine (Will be explained by legend the the trainer will tell anyway if you select that option.)

4. Other (Be sensible)


	2. Rayne gets his butt whooped

Rayne Leapt After the hurriedly retreating cloth and eventually reached a huge tower that seemed to be made of pure darkness, Searching for an entrance he eventually despaired and flung his arms against it, At dusk the light began to disappear and Rayne was about to give up, but then a voice boomed out,

"WITHOUT LIGHT THERE IS NO SHADOW!" ((spoooky huh?))

Rayne looked up and saw that the tower was slowly disappearing and he saw a figure drop nimbly down, He recognized it, He saw it all the time, on coins…

The crown prince of Euclid slashed at him with a sword made of pure Shadow ((I gotta stop calling this stuff Pure)) and Rayne dodged Backwards, The prince had appeared in control at first but now he grabbed at his forehead and began to scream, he turned to Rayne with eyes full of fear and shouted,

"Get out! Get away while you still can!"

HE screamed again and his cries turned into a Demonic laugh, a bellow of Triumph and he looked at Rayne with a grin Malicious and Sadistic glint in his eye, He sawung the sword expertly but began to scream again and dropped to his knees, eventually, with a contorted face he looked up at Rayne and flung a hand at him, Rayne dodged out of the way, but felt a force pushing him Backwards ad suddenly he was flying through the air, further and further up until he was slammed into the side of a mountain many kilometers away from Miguel…

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

Rayne is found by nearby villagers

Rayne wakes up near golem cave to the other side of mountain (only way out)

Rayne is found by a guy with a miniscule hut who helps him contract with Page, sprite of knowlage so he can learn a way to whoop butt?

Other


	3. Moved!

((THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED TO where I am under the Penname Seiken-pyon, as Seiken was Taken(hehe seiken-taken) I will continue with it there under the same criteria with the same name etc, Cya ;) ))


End file.
